1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous strip of detachable consecutive interconnected products, obtained through folding, notably envelopes, bags, files, cases, foldable packing material, etc.
2. Prior Art
Continuous strips of detachable envelopes have long been used, as is shown a.o. by the following patent specifications U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,206 (Peterson), FR-A-1,488,888 (Gysin) and GB-A-567,925 (Davies).
Such strips of envelopes, however, hold various disadvantages as to the appearance and the finish of the envelopes, after they have been separated. The said envelopes, for instance, clearly show marks of division lines.